Good whit you
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: La mayoría de la veces buscamos tan desesperadamente el amor que olvidamos voltear hacia los lados y pasamos por alto los detalles que siempre han estado ahí queriendo llamar nuestra atención. Rating M por contenido sexual. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Gabriela. Perdonen el titulo que poco tiene que ver con la historia (creo yo).


¡Estoy viva! O al menos eso creo. En fin, no tengo como disculparme por dejar tanto tiempo en publicar y/o actualizar. Pondré algunas notas al terminar este one-shot, mientras tanto espero que disfruten la lectura.

Este escrito es un regalo de cumpleaños (uno regalo bastante atrasado y que de verdad lamento publicarlo hasta ahora) echo con todo mi corazón, mi cariño y muchosidad para mi amiga Gabriela, fiel amante de esta pareja así como su servidora. Espero que te guste nena, sabes que te quiero y que te amo.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta, otra niña que quiero de a mil, Lu Lein mil gracias por tu paciencia y hacer que esto fuera presentable y legible. La verdad no se que haría sin ti, un millon de gracias nena.

Declaimer: Es de mi pertenencia solo esta obra escrita para entretener, no así los personajes que solo han sido tomados prestados para jugar y realizar este escrito.

* * *

**GOOD WHIT YOU**

En una habitación totalmente occidental se encontraban dos grandes amigas haciendo maletas. Una más bien ayudando a otra. Ambas con melenas largas y atadas en altas coletas, las diferencias entre ambas eran notables. Mientras una de ellas era rubia, piel aperlada y ojos azules, la otra era de piel clara como la leche, cabello negro azulado y hermosos ojos color perla. Se sonreían mientras el último zipper había sido cerrado y se revisara que todo estuviera en orden.

-Aunque tu estancia fue corta Ino-san me alegra mucho que hayas podido visitarnos. - Le dijo la morena mientras llevaba hacia atrás sus manos. Vestida para inicios de primavera, llevaba una playera color gris y sobre esta una camisa a manga larga en cuadros color rojo y negro. Unos leggins en color negro y tenis deportivos blancos. Su rostro enmarcado por dos largos mechones, le sonreían a su amiga ya con añoranza.

\- ¡Ay Hinata! No me hagas esa carita que vas hacer que desempaque todo y Sai tendrá que venir a sacarme a rastras de tu cuarto. - Le contesto su amiga mientras la abrazaba con un poco de fuerza, pero sin llegar a sofocarla. Ino vestía pantalones de un ligero color lila, tenis deportivos y una blusa de tres cuartos de manga en color blanco. - Aun no me creo que ya tienes instalada aquí en San Francisco casi siete meses y nadie del grupo haya venido a visitarte. - Con una ligera molestia marcada en su cara se recargaba sobre su pie derecho y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ya casi todos están casados Ino-san, entre el trabajo y la vida familiar resulta muy complicado. Es algo muy entendible, se podría decir que de todos nosotros tú, Sai, Shino y yo somos los únicos solteros del grupo. Aunque hablo muy seguido con todos, es casi como si no hubiéramos dejado de vernos. - Le sonrió Hinata a su amiga dejando ver que no se sentía de alguna manera mortificada por la falta de visitas de sus amigos de universidad.

-Fue un sock para todos que ustedes se mudaran de Tokio a este lugar apenas a seis meses de terminar la universidad. Bueno, el niño matado al otro lado del corredor termino antes lo sé, aun así, jamás creería que terminaría dando clases en una universidad ¡Repito, jamás lo vi de echo como académico! Y tú como asistente en el departamento de botánica en la misma universidad que Shino. - Ino tomaba de los hombros a Hinata que apenas podía no trastabillar con los movimientos de su amiga. - Es mucho para ser coincidencia Hinata. - Soltó más para ella que para su amiga morena.

-Shino de echo está terminando su doctorado y yo hago mi maestría. No fuimos los únicos de la universidad en Tokio que llamaron la atención en la Universidad Estatal de San Francisco, fuimos ocho en total. - Decía Hinata mientras bajaba la maleta más grande de la cama.

-Bueno, supongo que te mudaras con él que siempre ha sido uno de tus mejores amigos no tiene nada de raro… Solo que ese dicho amigo es el que te gusta desde hace dos años. - Termino diciendo aquello la blonda en susurro al oído de su amiga. Quien no tardo en poner su rostro en color carmín en seguida.

\- ¡Sshh! ¡Ino!

La mencionada estallo en carcajadas y doblándose sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos. Pues la pobre de Hinata se aseguraba que del otro lado de la puerta no estuviera el mencionado. Ino trataba de jalar aire hacia sus pulmones fallando estrepitosamente ocasionando que ruidos raros salieran de su boca y garganta, mientras seguía riendo y avergonzando más a su amiga. Después de varios minutos entre risas y angustia (la angustia por parte de la pobre de Hinata quien quería que la tierra se la tragase), la rubia se daba aire con la mano para evitar otro episodio como el anterior.

\- ¿Cómo supiste lo de Shino? - Preguntaba una muy muy tímida ojiperla a su amiga quien había optado por sentarse en la cama cruzando sus piernas.

-Tengo que admitir que me fue bastante difícil esta vez. Con Naruto fue súper sencillo, tus tartamudeos, el rosa de tu cara y no mencionemos los desmayos ocasionales. Supongo que maduraste y aprendiste de tu estoico y estirado primo a calmar tus emociones en todo sentido. Pero tus ojos siguen delatándote querida Hinata. - Termino Ino mientras observaba a su amiga que se quería fundir con la puerta de su recamara. - Te fuiste de un extremo a otro, pero no está mal o algo parecido. De hecho, ustedes dos son muy afines, ambos son centrados y tranquilos. Les gusta llevar las cosas a su paso, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?

-Ino-san sabes bien desde cuando nos conocemos, él ha sido cercano a mi desde los trece años y ha sido una maravillosa amistad, si algo no sale bien y no funciona no podría estar bien sin Shino a mi lado. - Hinata termino sentándose a lado de Ino quien la tomo de un brazo y la acariciaba de arriba abajo para reconfortarla.

-No pasara eso, cuando Shikamaru y yo antuvimos y terminamos fue muy difícil y tú lo sabes. Prácticamente desde que nacimos hemos estado juntos. En nuestro caso confundimos las cosas y terminamos un poco mal. Pero míranos ahora, seré la madrina de su primero hijo. No creo que si lo intentas con Shino algo salga mal, ese chico lleva interesado por ti casi el mismo tiempo que tú por él y aun si algo sale mal sé que lo resolverán, son las dos personas más malditamente inteligentes y sensatas que conozco… ¿Qué? - Pregunto Ino a ver el rostro indescifrable de Hinata.

\- ¿Le gusto a Shino? - La morena no salía de su sorpresa, pues ella nunca vio alguna señal por parte de su amigo de que correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? - Contesto Ino con otra pregunta. Pero cuando vio que su amiga lo preguntaba en serio debía recordarse que después de Naruto era Hinata la segunda persona más despistada que conocía. - ¡Nena! Es casi un secreto a voces. Es muy difícil poder ver algo en Shino con respecto a sus sentimientos, y la verdad es que si no fuera por Shikamaru yo nunca lo hubiera sabido. Es como dice él, todo está en los pequeños detalles. Por ejemplo, en como reaccionó cuando propusiste que vivieran juntos para compartir gastos mientras ambos estaban trabajando aquí. Hinata, duraste tanto tiempo detrás de Naruto y tu burbuja se rompió en solo cuatro meses, no dejes pasar tanto ahora. Solo tenemos una vida prestada como para andar preocupándonos de si algo sale bien o mal, si funcionara o no. Tendrás tiempo de lamentarte si las cosas no funcionaron que viviendo con un "y si hubiera". Pero apostaría todo mi guardarropa, incluyendo zapatos, bolsas y maquillaje que lo de ustedes será como el final de los cuentos de hadas… Y vivieron felices por siempre. – Ino abrazaba a Hinata por los hombros tratando de darle ánimos de que diera el siguiente paso. Shino no era la clase de chicos que iba de una relación en otra, de echo ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez habría tenido novia y era por eso que no sabía cómo dar también el siguiente paso con Hinata, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de lo genuino que eran sus sentimientos para con su gran amiga.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la ojiperla sacaron a ambas de la pequeña burbuja de confidencialidad. Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar levantándose con un poco de nervios, pero también con una pequeña mirada de determinación. Ino sintiéndose satisfecha con su pequeño empujón la imito al levantarse. Ambas se miraron durante apenas una fracción de segundo en donde la morena agradecía silenciosamente a su amiga. Ino tomo un pequeño chal y se lo coloco mientras Hinata abría la puerta a su compañero de departamento.

\- ¿Están listas? Es mejor llegar temprano al aeropuerto, uno nunca sabe que podría pasar. - Con su imponente metro setenta y cinco de estatura (alto para la gente en Japón), Shino se quedó apenas en el marco de la puerta observando a ambas chicas. Vestimenta casual de pantalones color caqui y suéter delgado negro pegado a su cuerpo y remangado hasta los codos, al igual que las chicas llevaba tenis deportivos, pero en color negro. Su cabello antes rebelde por fin había sido aplacado y llevado en una pequeña coleta, casi al estilo de los antiguos samuráis, y sus fieles lentes circulares oscuros y pequeños no podía faltar.

-Ya estamos listas grandulón, por cierto, el estilo hípster si va contigo. No lo vayas a dejar. - Le decía Ino mientras tomaba la maleta más grande y se la pasaba a su amigo quien la tomo como si en realidad no pesara tanto. Shino busco con la mirada a Hinata extrañado por la declaración de Ino, él no sabía de esas cosas y quería que su amiga se lo aclarara, mas sin embargo Hinata solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Dejo del lado el asunto entonces sin darle más importancia. Los tres empezaron a salir del departamento y subían al coche que ambos morenos usaban para moverse en la ciudad. - Estas desesperado por estar ya a solas con Hinata ¿verdad?

Aquí pasaron dos cosas, pareciera que el cerebro de Shino quisiera tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones y perdiera la coordinación con sus extremidades dejando caer las llaves cuando apenas iba a encender el auto y en cuando intentaba recuperarlas estas simplemente no cooperaban y volvían a caer. Mientras Hinata en el asiento del copiloto volteaba hacia atrás para ver a su amiga en cámara lenta y roja como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno. Dicha amiga sea de paso mostraba una sonrisa serena como si hubiese hecho un comentario normal y corriente. El cerebro de Shino dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba su dueño y que muy probablemente este moriría sin él decidió regresar y todo volvió a funcionar con normalidad. El auto por fin fue encendido y los tres se pusieron en marcha como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de llegar y la revisión de maletas ambos morenos veían el avión de su amiga despegar desde los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto. Tener a Ino como visita siempre era un poco caótico, estaba llena de energía y comentarios un poco fuera de lugar, más sin embargo también traía risas y mucha energía positiva.

Shino pensaba en lo dicho por Ino y siendo franco consigo mismo, tenía que aceptar que sí, quería estar de nuevo a solas con Hinata, un sentimiento egoísta que no tenía pensado abandonar nunca, no cuando se tratara de su ojiperla amiga. No cuando el recuerdo de su pequeño cuerpo pegado al de él seguía tan vivo como hace dos meses. Casi dos días después de su cumpleaños un fuerte virus había atacado su sistema inmunológico ocasionando no solo una descomunal gripa, sino también temperatura. Enfermar de esa manera y escala era algo raro en él, siempre fue considerado por sus amigos y él mismo como muy saludable, apenas y un malestar aquí y allá, nunca nada de cuidado y con la fuerza para obligarlo a quedarse en cama. En ese momento se sentía el ser más afortunado en la faz de la tierra para tener a su enfermera particular pendiente de su persona en cada momento. En una noche su temperatura había subido tanto que Hinata en cuanto se percató de eso lo llevo a la bañera y lo comenzó a desnudar como podía, Shino apenas consiente de lo que pasaba era manejado como muñequito de trapo. A decir verdad, se sentía tan mal que poco importaba el pudor en esos momentos, sentir como el agua fría empezaba recorrer su atormentado cuerpo fue un alivio, creía escuchar a Hinata sentada al borde de la bañera hablar con el médico por teléfono sobre tener que llevarlo a urgencias, llamar a una ambulancia o esperar a ver si el agua fría corriente lo ayudaba. A él no le gustaban los hospitales y los evitaba lo mayormente posible, dio gracias que el agua funcionara y la siguiente dosis de medicamentos combatieran definitivamente las altas temperaturas de su cuerpo. Hinata había insistido esa noche en quedarse a su lado para revisar continuamente su temperatura, ella quería dormir en el suelo para no molestarlo y él en un ataque de valentía la había tomado con delicadeza de un brazo y acostarla a su lado dejando fin a una futura discusión sobre que no era necesario y bla, bla, bla. Apenas la sintió recostada la aprisiono con uno de sus delgados brazos para evitar una posible huida. Oler el delicioso aroma a jazmín sin ser visto por Hinata y ser tachado de pervertido fue un bálsamo para su alma, la diferencia de alturas era en este momento algo que jugaba a su favor, podía sentir las curvas de su cuerpo apenas siendo separados por unas cuantas colchas era en verdad el paraíso. Aunque al principio ella estaba un poco tensa, no pasaron más de cinco minutos para sentirla relajada, no recuerda quien fue quien se durmió primero, pero la mañana siguiente ella era quien lo abrazaba a él y esa imagen había quedada grabada a fuego en su mente y ninguna terapia de electroshock podría borrarlo jamás.

\- ¿Avisaste a Sai que el avión de Ino despego? – La suave voz de Hinata lo saco de sus dulces recuerdos. La morena tocaba algún punto en su mejilla dando suaves cirulos mientras lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

-Apenas y en cuanto cruzo el andén le he mandado un mensaje ¿Aun no has ido a que te revisen esa muela? – Shino vio como la morena desviaba la vista un poco avergonzada de haber sido pillada. – Tienes casi dos semanas con ese malestar, debes poner un poco más de atención en tu persona Hinata. Llegando llamaremos al dentista sin falta. – Sin dar a replica Shino tomo del hombro a Hinata suavemente para encaminarse hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Ella sonrió recordando lo dicho por su blonda amiga "todo está en los pequeños detalles" y Shino siempre la llenaba de pequeños detalles, siempre. Ella los había visto solo como muestra de amabilidad o caballerosidad, solo eso, consiente ahora de que su amigo sentía algo más por ella, quizás podría a ir más allá con su castaño amigo que como una simple amiga. Así que empujada por una Ino imaginaria Hinata tomo el brazo de Shino y se enrosco en él, sonriendo con seguridad cuando este bajo su mirada hacia ella y la dejo ser. Él por su parte, aunque sorprendido por ese movimiento en su interior bullía solo felicidad, una parte en su pecho se calentaba cuando Hinata tomaba esas iniciativas con él y le daban esperanzas en un posible futuro juntos.

\- ¿Pizza y cerveza para cenar? - Shino pregunto mientras manejaba de vuelta hacia el que era temporalmente su hogar. Vio como Hinata asentía y sacaba su celular. Alzó la ceja extrañado haciendo la pregunta en silencio, pero su pregunta se contestó en cuanto pudo escuchar ligeramente del otro lado de la línea el nombre de algún consultorio dental, Hinata seguía sobando su mejilla tratando de algún modo aligerar el dolor que al parecer iba en incremento.

No le diría nada a Shino pues sabía como era cuando se ponía en modo sobreprotector, Ino apenas se había marchado y quería empezar a avanzar con él desde ya, pues ya había perdido mucho tiempo con sus miedos de que algo saliera mal, ahora solo quería llegar a casa y cenar con él. Si le decía que el dolor aumentaba sería capaz de llevarla en ese mismo instante con el dentista y ella quería estar con él en el sofá viendo televisión o alguna película y de ser posible ella acorrucada y pegada como una lapa. El invierno aún no se iba en su totalidad y ella sabría aprovechar y usarlo como pretexto diciendo solo un "es que tengo frio" si es que su amigo preguntaba el porqué de su marcada cercanía hacia su persona. Que todos los concejos no pedidos de Ino y Sakura en sus días de universidad de como ligar sirvieran ahora de algo para darle a entender a Shino que estaba interesado en él y solo en él. Se estacionaron y pidieron una pizza para llevar que no tardo ni veinte minutos en estar preparada y lista en su caja, con la visita de Ino aún quedaba una buena reserva de cervezas en el refrigerador que, aunque no acostumbraban a tomar se permitían de vez en cuando relajarse tomando una o dos en los días de ocio. Y tal y como Hinata previo terminaron juntos en el sofá viendo alguna vieja película americana, Shino terminaba su segunda cerveza cuando sintió un peso muerto a lado de él, la ojiperla había sido la primera en caer al mundo de los sueños, según le contó ella misma Ino era de pasar la hora de dormir hablando y hablando olvidando que Hinata tenía que levantarse temprano y asistir a su trabajo en la universidad. No era difícil de suponer que con Ino ella terminaría agotada físicamente y apenas se lo permitiera a si misma su cuerpo le reclamaría las pocas horas de sueño que le había dado. Así que con todo el cuidado del mundo se movió y salió del sillón para poder cargarla y llevarla a su dormitorio, que daba exactamente frente al dormitorio de él, abrió la puerta con facilidad y entro al cuarto color melocotón para ponerla sobre su cama matrimonial con edredones en color blanco y cojines del mismo color que las paredes. Hinata misma se había quitado los tenis apenas entrando al departamento y la camisa manga larga, así que solo movió un poco el edredón para poder dejarla debajo de sus colchas y no pasara frio por la noche. Shino regreso a la sala para terminar de limpiar un poco y tirar envases vacíos a la basura, apagar el televisor y asegurar la puerta y ventanas. Después se fue a su propio dormitorio y cambio su ropa por su cómoda pijama de pantaloncillos verde militar y playera café. No tardo mucho para que el sueño también lo arrinconara él y dejarse caer en la inconciencia.

Uno toques en su puerta lo levantaron, se fijó en el pequeño y cuadrado reloj digital encima de su escritorio al lado de la cama que marcaba las 3 de la mañana. Abrió la puerta y vio como Hinata tenía pequeños rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y una de sus manos estaba sobre una de ellas, en donde estaba ubicada la muela que tenía días provocándole dolores e incomodidad. Traía ya su conocida pijama afelpada con imágenes de conejos, aun de invierno por lo que suponía él se había levantado hace algún momento para ponerse más cómoda y seguir durmiendo.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme al consultorio dental? No creo poder conducir yo y el dolor no ha aminorado. Ya he llamado al médico y estará esperándonos. Siento mucho molestarte. – Terminó Hinata recargándose en la pared al lado de la puerta mientras aguantaba una nueva ola de punzadas. Shino no tardo en estar listo e iban camino hacia el lugar que Hinata le había indicado y ya lo tenía marcado en el GPS del celular.

\- ¿Dices que tenías una hora con dolor y no me habías despertado? – Apretaba un poco molesto el volante con preocupación mientras llegaban al lugar y ayudaba a Hinata a bajar.

-No quería molestarte y pensé que con el analgésico que tome se me pasaría el dolor. - Le decía mientras pasaban las puertas corredizas y un doctor un poco mayor los atendía y pasaba al consultorio.

\- ¿Desde cuanto esta con las molestias en esa muela señorita Hinata? - Le preguntaba le medico mientras conectaba algunos aparatos a su cuerpo para monitorear signos vitales, pues por lo que le decía la chica lo más probable es que tendría que extraer la problemática muela y tendría que ponerle la mascarilla con óxido nitroso y un poco de anestesia local.

-Dos semanas doctor, apenas hace días que el dolor y la molestia fue en aumento. - Contestaba Hinata mientras se dejaba hacer y veía a Shino que se le había permitido por el momento pasar con ella cruzado de brazo en el umbral de la entrada.

Con una leve exploración por parte del dentista le indico que su muela presentaba ya una infección que había provocado una gran inflamación alrededor de esta. En esos casos lo más recomendable era extraerla pues la raíz de dicha muela ya estaba en malas condiciones.

-Inhalaras un poco de gas nitroso, pero aun así tendré que poner dos piquetes de anestesia local. El procedimiento no llevara mucho tiempo, lo prometo. Pero tendrás que quedarte un mínimo de media hora para que los efectos del gas desaparezcan, te daré también la receta para alguno analgésicos y para tratar la infección ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata asintió y el médico le pidió a Shino esperar en la sala mientras trabajaba en ella y tal y como había dicho el medico apenas paso media hora y ya había terminado la pequeña intervención. Cuando Shino paso a ver a su amiga estaba con una imagen un tanto cómica, pues la ojiperla sonreía a un pequeño envase de plástico que no contenía absolutamente nada, además la sonrisa se deformaba un poco pues sobresalía de su boca unas pequeñas gasas que hinchaban su mejilla.

-Estará así por lo menos una hora, son los efectos del gas, se comportará un poco fuera de sus parámetros normales, pero no se preocupe, es muy normal, en cuanto pasen podrá llevársela a casa. Espero que no se molesten si tomo un descanso en el consultorio de a lado, de igual manera si algo pasa no duden en llamarme de inmediato. Pero todo ha salido como debería y no tendría por qué pasar algo malo. - Shino entendiendo un poco el cansancio del médico le dio las gracias mientras entraba con Hinata y se sentaba a lado de ella quien no había dejado de ver para nada el frasco.

-Ssshino, atrape a un hada en este frasco ¿Puedes verla? Es hermosa, te apuesto que me darán un premio nobel cuando la presente a la comunidad científica. - Decía la morena asombrada mientras le extendía el frasco vacío a su amigo quien pasaba su vista de ella hacia la criatura inexistente en su mano.

-Muy linda Hinata. - Fuera de lugar y un poco incómodo de ver a una Hinata con alucinaciones sonrió apenas hacia ella.

\- ¿Tú no puedes verla verdad? Es que no tienes unos prodigiosos ojos como los míos, son especiales. Mis ojos son especiales. Los Hyugas provenimos de la diosa Kaguya y ella nos lo regalo para poder ver cosas que los mortales comunes y corrientes nunca podría Ssshino. - La ojiperla paso del enojo al orgullo mientras a dura penas podía pronuncia el nombre de su amigo por las gasas en su boca.

-En ese caso me será imposible poder ver esa hermosa hada que has dicho, pero también a los demás científicos Hinata, no podrás obtener tu nobel y creo que sería mejor entonces dejarla en libertad y permitirle que regrese con su familia ¿no crees? - Shino moría por poder grabar estos momentos en su celular si no lo hubiera dejado en el coche. Hinata tenía una expresión por demás infantil en su rostro que solo la hacían ver mucho más adorable. Si se agregaba su cabello revuelto y si pijama afelpada, parecía más una pequeña niña que una mujer adulta.

-Tienes razón como siempre Ssshino, no es justo. - Abrió el frasco y lo volteo mientras lo movía de arriba abajo. - Eres libre pequeña hadita, regresa a casa y ten más cuidado la próxima vez para que nadie te atrape. - Le decía adiós a la criatura imaginaria que flotaba en el cuarto. Cuando regreso su vista a su amigo su ceño se frunció más de lo que alguna vez Shino lo había visto. - ¿Dónde has dejado tus lentes? ¿Por qué no los llevas? - Apunto acusadoramente a su amigo mientras trataba de enderezarse en poco en su asiento. - ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, quieres que las otras chicas vean tus lindos ojos ¿verdad? Y entonces te iras con alguna de ellas y me dejaras a mi sola en el departamento y con el corazón roto. - Con un puchero, que no hacía más que saliera un poco más su gasa, la morena dejo caer la espalda abatida mirando a su amigo como si este la hubiera traicionado de la peor manera posible, haciendo que de nuevo sus ojos se llenaran de nuevo de lágrimas y sus manos fueran a su pecho para tratar de calmar el dolor que quería comenzar a ahogarla.

Por su parte Shino no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no solo era que Hinata no se comportaba como comúnmente lo hacía, sino que las series de declaraciones (más bien acusaciones) lo habían descolocado como jamás creyó estarlo. Siempre llevaba sus lentes oscuros, de día. En la noche no tenía por qué usarlos y mucho menos cuando la ojiperla lo había despertado de madrugada por una emergencia médica ¿Por qué diría ella aquello del corazón roto? ¿Qué otras chicas? Como profesor en la universidad ya había pasado por lo que la mayoría en algún momento de su carrera pasaban la mayoría de los maestros, la insinuación de algunas de sus estudiantes por algún punto extra. Siempre dejaba en claro y con molestia que nunca volvieran a intentar algo así o él mismo las acusaría con las autoridades estudiantiles correspondientes en la universidad. Además, desde siempre solo había tenido ojos para la chica sentada frente a él, no es que antes no hubiera salido con nadie, había intentado de alguna manera salir de ese bache sentimental en el que se encontraba tratando de relacionarse con otras féminas, iba ahí incluido las relaciones físicas. Pero ya decía un refrán, en el corazón no se manda así fue como simplemente se dio por vencido y decidió que fuera el tiempo el que le enseñara a su corazón que Hinata nunca seria de él. Regresando con la chica descendiente de la diosa conejo, trato de tomar su mano, pero ella no se lo permitió y aunque eso le dolió un poco tenía que recordarse que si no fuera por la anestesia Hinata nunca haría algo así con él. Así que por el momento no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

-A mí no me interesa ninguna otra chica que no sea la que vive conmigo. Olvide mis lentes en casa Hinata, cuando lleguemos me los pondré de nuevo ¿Esta bien? Además, no hay nadie aquí ahora, solo tú, yo y el doctor que está descansando en algún lugar de la clínica. - Esas palabras parecieron calmarla y ahora era ella quien buscaba el contacto con él, el moreno tomo la pequeña mano entre la suya estrechándola con cariño.

\- ¿Y cuando lleguemos a casa podría dormir con Ssshino como cuando te enfermaste? - Pregunto esperanzada por una afirmación.

-Me gusta que duermas conmigo. - Fue todo lo que dijo él. Alegrándose internamente porque se repitiera esa sensación de calor cuando la abrazaba mientras dormían. - Hinata, ¿Me quieres? - Siempre había sido directo y esta vez no sería diferente, no importaba si era un poco deshonesto preguntar mientras ella estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Siempre había pensado que Hinata no sentí más que un cariño fraternal por él y aunque dolía estaba bien con eso. Además, sus propios horarios de trabajo no les permitían ir mucho más de lo que era la amistad y el poco tiempo libre que tenían lo repartían entre descansos y estudios, cuando había vacaciones visitaban a su familia y solo se reencontraban para regresar a San Francisco y regresar a la rutina. Cada quien tenía sus propios sueños y metas, así que era entendible los pocos avances que se hubieran dado para iniciar algún cortejo.

-Nop. - Negó enérgicamente Hinata moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Shino sonrió con dolor, pero no sorprendido de la negativa. Entonces la ojiperla volvió a hablar. - Lo que yo siento por Ssshino es mushooo más grande. Amo a Ssshino así. - Soltó la mano del castaño y abrió sus brazos en toda su longitud queriendo darle a entender visualmente el tamaño de su amor, como si en ese espacio cupiera cada partícula creada en el universo y que cada una ellas era una prueba irrefutable del amor que sentía por él.

Shino quería no solo abrazarla y pegarla a su pecho para que jamás pudiera escapar de ahí, también quería gritar y brincar y correr de la felicidad que sentía lo estaba llenando y amenazaba con desbordarse por cada poro de su ser. Claro, si él fuera ese tipo de personas extremadamente expresivas, en cambio lo único que pudo hacer fue pararse y besar sus labios con delicadeza, no fuera a lastimarla, mientras acunaba el rostro de porcelana entre sus grandes manos.

-Yo también te amo Hinata Hyuga. - Le declaro mientras la veía a los ojos y regresaba al asiento frente a ella.

Ella sonrió de vuelta y la puerta del consultorio fue abierta e ingresaba el médico para examinarla. Retiro los cables que tenían a Hinata monitoreándola, cambio gasas y les entrego la receta para surtirla inmediatamente. Algunas indicaciones para los siguientes días y una cita para una próxima visita de chequeo y rutina. Entonces antes de salir y con Hinata apoyada en Shino pregunto este último algo importante al médico.

\- ¿Ella recordara todo lo que dijo cuándo tenía la anestesia?

-Cada palabra. - Sonrió el medico pues ya tenía demasiada experiencia con esos casos y sabía que algunas personas resultaban bastante graciosas.

Camino a casa, la ojiperla sentía que lo dicho por el medico ya estaba pasando y entonces el color escarlata iba apareciendo en aumento conforme iba dándole vueltas en la cabeza todo lo dicho. Shino por su parte iba dándole el espacio para que tratara de digerir todo lo ocurrido (o dicho). Se detuvo en una farmacia y al regresar al coche vio como Hinata tapaba su rostro con las manos, si él ponía atención podría ver como sus orejas también estaban ligeramente coloradas. Al subir continuó como si nada hasta que por fin llegaron a casa, el castaño pudo percibir como la morena iba a correr a refugiarse en su habitación, así que pensando rápido la cargo estilo nupcial escuchando un leve chillido de ella y se encaminaba a su propia recamara.

-Dijiste que quería dormir conmigo esta noche, pero si has cambiado de parecer lo entiendo. - La recostó suavemente en su cama y le dio el espacio para decidir qué era lo que quería. Ella parecía pensarlo por unos segundos hasta que levanto su mirada que hasta ese momento estaba clavada en el edredón color terracota y asintió a Shino. Él solo rodeo la cama y se metió en ella, dejando un espacio suficiente para no tocarla e incomodarla. Sin embargo, fue ella quien acorto esa distancia y lo abrazo ligeramente. Poco le importo al castaño dejar salir un suspiro de ensoñación en cuanto sintió el tibio cuerpo de la ojiperla pegado al suyo. Nadie mas dijo nada y se sumergieron en un sueño apacible.

A la mañana siguiente trataron ambos de parecer normales, pero sabían que se había dado un paso gigante en la relación, ella para inconformidad interna de Shino había regresado a dormir a su habitación, aunque esporádicamente escapaba en las madrugadas y se colaba en la cama del que ahora era su novio para inmediatamente buscar su refugio en sus brazos y dormir. Esos eventos se repetían mas los fines de semana cuando ninguno tenía ningún tipo de obligación y en dado caso de que lo hubiera, alguno de los dos se levantaba besando apasionadamente al otro hasta que el tiempo apremiaba por algún compromiso. Hubo salidas a algún lugar, comidas fuera de casa, regalos por parte de ambos hasta que las cosas fueron empezaron más tensas en la universidad, pues la fecha límite para entregas de proyectos y demás estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y era cuando todo el personal docente más ocupado estaba. Así que las salidas disminuyeron, los encuentros en la universidad también y ambos pasaban más horas ocupados entre papeles y ordenadores portátiles. Hinata tendría que entregar pronto su trabajo final y ver si podría tener su maestría, así que se auto castigo y aisló en su cuarto para enfrentar la racha final, eso conllevaba a ver solo unos minutos al día a Shino que no estaba mejor que ella, así que alguno siempre terminaba durmiendo frente a su portátil. Cuando era ella era mucho más sencillo, pues el castaño solo la cargaba y la dejaba ya sea en la cama de Hinata o en su propia cama.

Hinata sentía un estrés increíble dos días antes de ser evaluada, tanto así que había quemado la cena e iban a comprar en algún restaurante comida para llevar, pues lo que menos le apetecía a la morena era estar fuera y como quiera nada terminaba distrayéndola. Shino había sido paciente con ella, él mismo ya había pasado por eso, la diferencia era que él confiaba mucho en su trabajo por el contrario de Hinata que siempre terminaba cuestionándose todo lo que hacía. Para molestia de él, era que ni siquiera ya las sesiones de besos matutinas lograban surtir una especie de efecto en ella, no quería hacerle caso al concejo que Kiba le había dado, su relación aun no llegaba a tanto como para dar ese siguiente paso, además que su amigo no siempre era buen partidario para dar buenos concejos. Kiba había insinuado que no había mejor desesteres para hombre o mujer que el sexo, Shino no mentiría diciéndose a sí mismo que de verdad anhelaba llegar ahí, pues significaba un escalón más en avance para su relación, pues bien sabia él que para Hinata era casi como iniciar un compromiso más fuerte y era por ese mismo motivo que él quería llegar ahí ¡Dios! Que, si por el fuera iría mañana mismo y compraría el anillo de compromiso para entregárselo a Hinata, pero no quería poner ese tipo de presión en ella sobre sus hombros, quería que fuera ella quien diera ese paso o mínimo lo insinuara, pero hasta no ver nada no haría nada.

Por otra parte, Hinata divagaba mentalmente en todo y en nada a la vez, no quería que Shino se aburriera de ella pues estaba más ensimismada que nunca debido a su maestría y lo que pasaría si fallaba, sentía sus hombros tan pesados incluyendo su espalda, ya ni hablemos de su cabeza y la falta de sueño por el estrés. Hace poco Ino la había llamado para saber cómo estaba y como siempre la morena pudo desahogarse con ella y decirle como se sentía. Ino había sugerido que le dijera a Shino que le diera un masaje, todo bien hasta ahí hasta que la rubia uso un tono pícaro cuando menciono "Si las manos del grandulón se pierden tu déjate querer". Y jamás diría en voz alta que moría de ganas porque Shino hiciera exactamente como Ino había dicho, pero como siempre el miedo y la timidez jugaban en su contra y no había echo ni dicho nada. Pero justo hoy después de quemar la cena definitivamente haría algo, era sí o sí.

Llegaron al departamento y cenaron, aunque ella apenas había tocado la comida así que como era costumbre en cada fin de semana ella fue directo a la recamara de él, Shino la siguió de cercas mientras se retiraba los lentes y los colocaba en su mesita de noche, Hinata antes de tomar su pijama volteo hacia él.

-Shino ¿Podría pedirte un favor? - Le hablo con voz suave para que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué necesitas? - Le contesto sin verla a la cara mientras buscaba en algún cajón su pijama.

\- ¿Podrías darme un masaje? Creo que he llegado a mi limite y no aguanto más mi espalda y hombros. - Hinata le hablaba de espaldas, pues sabia como estaba su cara ahora, fingía un movimiento con su mano en su cuello para evitar la sensación que se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo.

Por otra parte, el maestro de universidad se había quedado estático unos segundos, después volteo hacia ella y miraba sus hombros, su espalda y justo allá donde la espalda perdía ese nombre. Además, que su entrepierna daba señales de vida pues, aunque la petición pudiera ser algo sin segundas intenciones, su mente no dejaba de ser primitiva a pesar de todos sus postgrados. Hinata había volteado hacia él esperando una respuesta, afortunadamente Shino había dejado de ver su trasero justo en ese momento y asintió débilmente. Rogaba que el agua estuviera helada en cuanto terminara ese dichoso masaje. La morena por su parte aun no sabía exactamente como proceder, así que en un pequeño impulso de valentía y ante la atenta mirada de Shino fue despejándose tímidamente de la blusa de botones que llevaba y el sostén de encaje blanco, ella no voltearía, no lo haría, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pues bien sabía que si lo hacía saldría huyendo de la recamara y crearía una fortificación alrededor de la suya al momento de encerrarse para evitar la vergüenza. Así que, siguió con lo suyo dejándose puesto solo los pequeños shorts de mezclilla y recostándose en su cama.

Shino sentía que algo se había atorado en su garganta mientras veía la espalda desnuda bañada por la luz de la lámpara de noche, él no desviaría la mirada mientras Hinata hiciera cualquier tipo de movimiento, más aún cuando ella se recostó boca abajo y sus generosos pechos se veían aplastados contra el colchón, ella así recostada retira la liga de su cabello que había estado atado en una coleta a lo alto. Fue la señal para que él diera el siguiente paso, daba gracias al cielo que ella no lo viera directamente o pasaría la vergüenza de explicar por qué su amiguito allá abajo parecía tan contento. Tomo un poco de la loción que Hinata había mudado a su cuarto y casi con manos temblorosas puso un poco en la espalda aperlada, quien dio un pequeño respingo a causa de que estaba solo un poco fría, el murmuro un pequeño "lo siento" y empezó a dar pequeños movimientos iniciando en los hombros, el castaño fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido. Él ya había tocado parte de la piel de Hinata, no solo su rostro, manos y brazos, en algunas ocasiones al abrazarla sus dedos llegaban a rozar un poco de piel cuando su blusa subía un poco, siempre roces accidentales que no pasaban a más y sin segundas intenciones. Ahora podía tocar con toda la palma de su mano grande extensiones y quería más, pero conocía sus límites y solo con la autorización de ella los traspasaría.

-Shino ¿Podrías hacerlo un poco más a los costados? Casi llegando a mis costillas, si no es molestia. - Hinata no solo disfrutaba de las manos del chico en ella, una parte malvada en su cerebro sabía que lo estaba torturando un poco. Quería saber hasta dónde más podría resistir.

Shino no hablo solo siguió la petición de su amada como si fuesen más una ordene que otra cosa. La cuestión era que estaba llegando al límite, pues en algunas ocasiones su mano había resbalado un poco debido a la loción y había rozado en dos ocasiones ya los senos, para colmo Hinata no protestaba y si no se equivocaba era ella quien buscaba ese contacto. Ahí estaba la señal que tanto él había estado esperando. Se inclinó un poco y dio un pequeño beso en la base de la nuca, ella gimió débilmente en respuesta que solo lo alentó a mas, sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre la piel desnuda en su espalda empezó a repartir más y más besos a lo largo y ancho de cuanta piel estuviera expuesta y a su alcance. Hinata lo alentaba son suspiros de deseo y anhelo, hasta que ella misma capturo una de las masculinas manos y la llevo directo a uno de sus pechos, un gruñido salió de los labios del chico mientras se permitía acariciarlo de manera lenta y suave. Sabía que si esto continuaba no podría parar, así que para él era mejor saber si esto era lo que ella quería.

-Si seguimos así, mas delante no poder detenerme. Dime si en verdad deseas esto tanto como yo. - Le pregunto mientras volteaba ligeramente la cabeza de la ojiperla para besarla con pasión cargada.

-He estado esperando por un buen tiempo. Quiero llegar hasta el final. - Le contesto cortando el beso para que Shino empezara a besar su cuello mientras ella se daba la vuelta y quedar de frente. Aunque el amante de los insectos seguía perdido en el apasionado beso y entrelazaban sus lenguas, Hinata tomaba el rostro masculino con ambas manos y él acariciaba los costados de sus costillas. Para ninguno eso era algo nuevo y lo sabían, pero existía algo diferente, había de por medio sentimientos más profundos aguardando ser expuestos a la luz. Poco a poco Shino iba acomodándose sobre ella sin aplastarla, sus manos resbalaban y desnudaban con caricias llenas de pasión y ternura por partes iguales, los suspiros, gemidos y jadeos salían como melodía de los labios de la morena inundando la habitación con música que sería recordada por la mente del castaño hasta el último día de su vida. Sus labios se desplazaron por el cuerpo de la chica hasta que no quedo más nada que conocer, cada lunar fue memorizado, cada textura y bello de su cuerpo, hasta el color de su esmalte de uñas creaban una perfecta armonía en el hermoso paisaje de bajo de Shino.

Hinata sintiéndose en desventaja pues estaba en total exposición, sus manos empezaron a trazar un camino de la espalda de Shino hasta el cinturón, con un poco de torpeza también se deshizo de los obstáculos dejando que una de sus manos se aventurara mucho más allá del terreno conocido. Los besos en su cuello se interrumpieron y un jadeo de su amante hizo eco en la habitación animándola a seguir con el menester en la entrepierna del varón. Disfrutaba tener el control de ese modo cuando antes era él quien estuviera derritiendo su cuerpo con sus atenciones, sin embargo, en lugar de aumentar el ritmo había echo lo contrario, quería escucharlo suplicar, que dejara la careta de autocontrol que siempre cargaba, cambiar posiciones de lo que era su vida cotidiana. Shino tenía otros planes, había aprovechado esa oportunidad para retirar la mano perdida en sus interiores y quedar también expuesto ante ella liberándose de cada prenda que lo cubriera, y como Hinata ya lo sabía, Shino también era un lienzo digno de verse y admirarse. Volviendo a la antigua posición, él sobre ella, Hinata se maravilló de la sensación completa de sentir piel a piel a cada centímetro, él volvió a robarle el aliento de los labios mientras ella habría sus piernas para que los últimos resquicios de piel por fin pudieran conectarse. El jadeo de la ojiperla quedó atrapado en su boca en cuanto él empezó a devorarla, mientras una mano masculina servía como apoyo en la cama, la otra sostenía uno de los glúteos de piel lechosa para tener más acceso a la húmeda cavidad de la mujer que tanto amaba. En alguna parte de la mente de Hinata recordó cierto chisme de la universidad, en donde los chicos odiaban usar las duchas cuando Shino estaba ahí, pues era bien sabido que la altura no era lo único destacable hablando físicamente del amante de los insectos, pues en los hombres siempre había causado envidia cierta parte de la anatomía de Shino y justo en ese momento Hinata entendía el porqué, pues en verdad su amante había abarcado todo en ella. Sabía que él estaba consiente de este hecho y al parecer tenía miedo a lastimarla ya que los movimientos eran lentos y acompasados y ella quería más, mucho más.

Las piernas de Hinata terminaron enredadas en la cadera de Shino exigiendo más movimiento y más velocidad y aunque él al principio se reusaba, era bien sabido que ese autocontrol no dudaría mucho tiempo, su propio cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo a gritos, así que dejando todo de lado terminó complaciendo a Hinata y así mismo, ella mordía su labio inferior para no aumentar los decibeles de su pasión al sentir la energía de sus estocadas siendo más salvajes pero manteniendo cierto ritmo sincronizado, cegada un poco por todas esas emociones enterró las uñas en la espalda de Shino que lejos de sentir dolor habían aumentado el placer y beso los labios dulces como si pudiera beber de ellos. La culminación para Hinata había llegado de repente, cortando el beso y gritando el nombre del amor de su vida mientras que Shino al sentir el orgasmo de su compañera aumento más la velocidad y besaba uno de sus senos, ante esa acción Hinata sintió de nuevo otra oleada de placer y se aseguraba de acercar su seno aún más a él. Con esas nuevas vibraciones del interior de Hinata, Shino simplemente ya no pudo más y se derramo dentro de ella, el corazón del castaño bombeaba tan rápido que ella lo sentía sobre el suyo propio. La ojiperla no lo dejo retirarse del todo pues lo abrazo y repartía besos sobre el rostro y "te amo" mientras sonreía feliz. Él solo la imito repitiendo las mismas acciones. Todo se sentí bien y se sentía correcto, ni una caricia, palabra o acción fuera de lugar. Todo era natural, como deberían de ser las cosas siempre. Después de taparse ambos amantes quedaron profundamente dormidos sintiendo las acompasadas respiraciones del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Hinata la primera en despertarse. De espaldas a su acompañante, pero siendo abrazada por él, sentir la respiración del castaño en su nuca la lleno de una extraña calma y confort, haciendo que una extensa sonrisa se pintara en el rostro de la morena y en una acción involuntaria se acercó más a él para seguir llenando su corazón de ese sentimiento y sensaciones. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su verddero amor estaría justo en el lugar que menos hubiera esperado encontrarlo, al lado suyo. Pero así había sido y estaba más que feliz y dichosa de cómo estaban resultando las cosas. Al moverse un poco más sintió los resquicios de líquido en su entrepierna de la noche anterior y aunque al principio se sonrojo recordó un pequeño echo que habían pasado por alto, ninguno había usado protección. Como un resorte se levantó de la cama despertando a Shino quien la miraba entre adormilado y extrañado, justo cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba Hinata lo volteo a ver mientras le gritaba fuerte y claro "Faramacia" y "Post day". Así que en medio segundo los engranes de su cerebro se pusieron en marcha y comprendió la turbulencia en la que su compañera se encontraba.

-Ok, primero que nada, ducha. - Anuncio Hinata mientras tomaba alguna muda de ropa y miraba a Shino que seguía en cama observándola hacer sus movimientos. - ¿Juntos o separados? - Pregunto ella quien apenas se había cubierto con una playera de Shino que había alcanzado cuando se levantó de súbito de la cama.

-Juntos, y no será una ducha rápida. Pienso volver hacerte en amor en cuanto entremos a la regadera, muy probablemente cuando salgamos de ella y definitivamente cuando regresemos de la farmacia, porque comprare preservativos y será la caja completa. - Le anuncio/dijo/advirtió a una ruborizada Hinata que había terminado siendo alzada al estilo princesa y llevada al baño.

Tarde o temprano terminamos con quien debemos terminar, de una manera u otra. Algunas veces se necesita de paciencia y de amigos bien intencionados. A veces solo necesitamos mirar a nuestro lado.

* * *

No sabia que titulo poner al escrito, use el nombre de una canción de LP que desde el inicio me encanto.

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea para dejar algún comentario o algún error que se nos haya pasado sin querer.

NOTA: Des-afortunadamente por diferentes motivos tendré que borrar algunas historias que tenia ya publicadas. De verdad me hes imposible realizar el trabajo de actualizar. Una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón. Me quedare solo con una de ellas (KakaHinaSasu), que disminuirán en contenido y que muy probablemente actualizare en cada venida de obispo (osea su acaso dos veces al año). De nuevo mil disculpas. Trabajare mas en one-shots que en historias de ahora en adelante. Espero seguir contando con sus reviews.


End file.
